Ying Yue Jiang
|name = |alias = |race = |birthdate = |age = |gender = |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |partner = |base of operations = |status = |abilities = |weapons = |image gallery = }} Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance This is where you would what your character looks like, put things like their eye color, hair color, and more distinguishable features here alongside their general face and body description. Personality Ying is usually quite upbeat, and an optimist in most situations. With a short-temper, she could at times get violent, being confrontational as well. Ying is quite average in intelligence, but seems to have a superb strategic mind, adapting her methods of fighting to deal with an enemy. Compared to her seemingly lean body, Ying is surprisingly strong, having caught many off-guard. When enraged, Ying is notably more reckless. Character Background This is where you would write about your character's history and what brought him or her to this point in their life where they wanted to adventure through the galaxiy. Try and refrain from characters with heavy political ties or trying to directly or indirectly involve them with important or mod-controlled characters. These character backgrounds are meant to be updated thoroughly at the end of each event your character has been apart of. Synopsis This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the Sakura Cosmos Saga. Aspects Ying almost revolves around combat and physical activity, using her superior physical strength to outmatch many in close-quarters combat. While these don't shape Ying into a 'good' or 'dynamic' character, they make her a dangerously effective fighter. # Resilience - Ying's recklessness could be mistaked as a strong 'willpower' or 'resilience', but still work the same, pushing through pain to complete her objective. # _____________ # _____________ Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 250 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 50 at the beginning—unless it is perception. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible ether gear. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one ether gear (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Powers & Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Describe your fighting style—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Ether Gear Ether Gear Name Describe your ether gear—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ether Gear Techniques Any ether gear-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using solar, and just like ether gear, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend S30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using solar. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using solar, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend S30,000 in this category for character creation. Category:Character Template